My Bad Luck With Love
by Shuise
Summary: Read to find out! ;) Okay, okay! So here's the summary! There is a daughter of very rich parents named Mitsuki Souma. Mitsuki Souma has very bad luck with love. Now, she's transferring to Alice Academy. What will happen? Will love blossom and will her luck with love change? Or will the same thing happen again? But, the story doesn't really start until the third chapter.


**Me: So, I know that this story release is kind of random. But, I hope you like it! :)**

**Natsume: They wont like it.**

**Me: Hmph! Mikan! Natsume's being mean to me again!**

**Natsume: No, don't call her! She's going to be so annoying and start nagging me!**

**Me: Fine but you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Natsume: Isn't that the disclaimer's job? **

**Me: The disclaimer's too lazy.**

**Natsume: Wow, kids these days are so lazy including disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Hey, I heard that! **

**Natsume: Yeah, your supposed to! Anyways, Shuise doesn't own Gakuen Alice or us.**

**Me: Smile for them!**

**Natsume: *Twitches a smile***

**Me: Better! :)**

* * *

**Okay, so news/whatever you call it time! Okay, now let me fill you in on some things you might need to know.**

**1) The characters: There is one OOC and more will come along as the story continues! The regular Gakuen Alice characters will be there and I guess you guys all know them already so I'm just writing about the OOC.**

** 1) Name: Mitsuki Souma **

** Age: 14**

** Date of Birth: May 9, 1999**

** Allergies: None**

** Biography: Mitsuki was raised by her parents who were extremely rich. However, they didn't care at all for Mitsuki so Mitsuki never felt loved. Any who, Mitsuki decided to put up a wall and pretended that every thing was alright. She has a secret love life you'll all discover soon! *Evil Smirk***

**Okay, so moving on to number 2!**

**2) This story will be in Mitsuki's P.O.V. **

**And one more to go!**

**3) This will be a no alice story so that's why I didn't put Mitsuki's alice down.**

* * *

Wow, its just the first day of school and its just so weird. But, I'm just glad I'm not in _that _school anymore. Okay, so here's the weird part. My homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi, is so hyper and well, gay. Not the happy gay but the _other_ one since he wears a tutu! I mean, do men wear tutus? No! So, yeah. Oh right, let me go back from the beginning.

***Flash Back***

I was going through my usual going-to-bed routine when I got a text form my mom.

_From: Lucy Souma _

_To: Mitsuki Souma_

_Subject: Transfer_

_Body: Honey, you wont believe what happened! I took my time off my schedule to text you so this is important. You got accepted to Alice Academy! Isn't that exciting?! Text me back to tell me if you want to transfer._

Wow, mom never texts me or communicates with me unless it was important so I guess Alice Academy is a big deal. I guess I could say yes.

_From: Mitsuki Souma_

_To: Lucy Souma _

_Subject: Re: Transfer_

_Body: Sure, mom. I guess I'll transfer there. Can you text me the dets?_

_From: Lucy Souma_

_To: Mitsuki Souma_

_Subject: Re: Re: Transfer_

_Body: That's great, honey. So, you'll be transferring tomorrow and since it's a private boarding school, you need to pack. I just got you enrolled and all. Meet me tonight at 2:00 a.m. at the front door and I'll pick you up. Also, I have your schedule, a map, and the things you need. Bye, no texting back this time._

Okay, I guess I should pack. I ran through my drawers getting some clothes and putting them in my suitcase. Then, I took my wallet and put it in the suitcase. Then, I put my box of _private _stuff in there and I guess I was ready to go!

Wait, I forgot something! Um...what is it? What is it? Oh that's right, my electronics! I got a duffle bag and stuffed my electronics in it as well as my earphones, chargers, and things that are related to electronics.

I looked at the clock and it was 1:58. I rushed out dragging my duffle bag and suitcase behind me. There, I saw a limo waiting for me. I went in and I saw my mom. She gave me my necessary stuff and went out where another limo was and went in.

I put the items I received in the bag my mom left for me. Then, I started to zoom off.

***End of Flash Back***

So, that's how I got here. I was woken from my nap by that annoyingly gay teacher. Sigh...I went to my dorm room and went right to sleep.

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

**Beep!**

"Huh...stupid alarm clock..." I moaned as I tried to make it stop beeping but **CRASH! **it fell and broke. I got up to see my uniform lying on my bed. That perverted teacher must've sneaked in here. Whatever. I quickly did my morning routine and put on my uniform.

I took the bag my stuff was in and also took out my Ipod, Samsung Galaxy, music player, and earphones and stuffed them in my pocket. I stormed out. Wait...I forgot to lock the door. So, I raced back and locked it quickly. Then, went out again.

I went to my homeroom.

"There's a new student here today, class! Isn't that great news?" Mr. Narumi asked only to be thrown at by paper balls, paper airplanes, erasers, pencils, and anything you could imagine. I sweat dropped at that and so did Mr. Narumi.

"Come I please." he instructed so I came in. When I entered, I received many looks and I looked around. There were the typical groups of peoples and I could tell just by looking at what their expressions or body movements were.

"Introduce yourself please." Mr. said. Yes, I'm calling him Mr. now because I call all my teachers Mr. and Mrs. and I don't care if its rude or not to them.

I gave him a glare and said, "Mitsuki Souma. 14. And not interested." I said that last part because of the perverted looks 3/4 of the boys in the class were giving. I sat at an empty seat and put my earphones in my ears while putting a song on and decided to go to sleep.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" an annoying voice demanded. I opened my eyes to see a teacher with glasses and strict outfit showing he was strict.

"Detention for 1 week." he said sternly. Ah, great great. Notice the sarcasm there. Well, I guess class ended.

I went to detention skipping lunch.

I sat at a seat and then after 45 minutes, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes came through the window shattering the glass.

* * *

**Me: Okay...I know that was pretty brief but I hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

**Natsume: They didn't.**

**Me: No one asked for your opinion. ; P**

**Natsume: You look like a lizard sticking your tongue out like that.**

**Me: Hmph! Meanie! **

**Natsume: Get this straight.**

**Me: What?**

**Natsume: I. D. C.**

**Me: What?!**

**Natsume: Baka. *Facepalm***

* * *

**Okey dokey loki! Here is the shout out to comments section! Lolz. There's none yet so I guess none today! Bye-bye! 3**


End file.
